In the prior art, there are various home and office clipboard clips. Most clipboard clips can be only opened after clamping devices of the clipboard clips are pressed by external force, and the clipboard clips will be in the clamping state when the external force disappears. In the case of frequent clamping actions, the clamping devices must be pressed frequently, and hence users will consume more labor and the working efficiency will be affected.